Breathe
by xArmyxWifex
Summary: Chelsea breaks up with John, her boyfriend of three years. She must find a way to breathe without him. But what if she made a mistake in breaking up with him? What if she really is still in love with him?


**two one shots and an update to Reunited Lovers all in one day? Wow, I'm on a roll today. Tryin to make up for the time I lost when my husband was here. Hope you like. Please review. Thanks everyone! And BTW, I own NOTHING, except for Chelsea, and Ashley even though she is only mentioned. **

-**Paige**

**Breathe-Taylor Swift**

_

* * *

I see your face in my mind as I drive away, _

_Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way. _

_People are people, _

_And sometimes we change our minds. _

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time. _

"I'm so sorry John, I just can't do this anymore. Things haven't been right with for a long time now. Neither of us deserve this. We deserve to be happy, and neither of us are. I'm so sorry" I said trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall, as I told my boyfriend of three years that we needed to break up.

"I know you're right, I just don't wanna believe it. It just feels like we are throwing away everything we've been through. We've been together three years Chels." He said, aslso trying to fight back tears.

"Yeah, and the last years all we've done is argue, about everything. We aren't happy anymore John. There's just no love there anymore. We aren't with the people we really WANT to be with. I see the way you look at Ashley_, _John."

"And the way you look at Randy."

"See? If we stay together we aren't gonna be happy. I do love you John, just not the same way I used to."

"I understand. I guess it's for the best"

I stood up to leave. I couldn't be here anymore. Plus I had a meeting with Vince later.

"I gotta get going John. I'll see you around OK?"

"Yeah."

I went to leave when he grabbed my arm and turned me around, kissing me one last time.

"Bye John"

"Bye Chelsea."

I got in my car and drove off. I could see your face in my mind as I drove.

No one ever could have guessed that John and I would end up this way. They all thought we would get married one day. There was a time when I thought we would too. But sometimes people change their minds, and their feelings change. And even though I know it's for the best, it still kills me that we ended up this way after all this time.

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie, _

_It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see. _

_Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down, _

_Now I don't know what to be without you around._

I got home and went straight to the shower to get ready for my meeting later. I turned on the radio before getting in, feeling the need to listen to music as I showered. A few minutes later I felt like I was gonna cry cause of the music that had started playing. It was the kind that starts playing at the end of one those sad movies. Ya know, the ones with the ending that you really don't wanna see? Cause its tragedy will only bring you down.

Did I do the right thing? It's weird, now that we aren't together, I don't know what I'm supposed to be without you around. You were always there to guide me and help me figure out what it was I wanted. It was always you.

I couldn't hold back the tears any longer, so I just let them fall. Three years of our lives, gone. Over and done with.

_And we know it's never simple, _

_Never easy. _

_Never a clean break, noone here to save me. _

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand, _

_And I can't, _

_Breathe, _

_Without you, _

_But I have to, _

_Breathe, _

_Without you, _

_But I have to. _

Things were never perfect with you and I, but we made it work. It always brought us closer. We knew it wasn't gonna be simple. Things are never easy.

You protected me and rescued me from the dark hole I'd fallen into after my parents died. I guess there's never a clean break. And no one's here to save me.

I know everything about you. From your favorite color, to the things you do in your sleep, I know your favorite memories, and the things you wished you could forget. You are the only thing I know like the back of my hand.

But somewhere along the line we let things get out of hand, and we let our love slip away.

I feel like I can't breathe, now that I don't have you. But I know that I to learn to without you. The tears continued to fall even harder.

_Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt. _

_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve. _

_But people are people, _

_And sometimes it doesn't work out, _

_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out. _

I never wanted things to end up this way. I never wanted to see you hurt. But I'm the one who hurt you.

I tried to swerve away from every bump in the road. But I couldn't do it. I kept hitting the bumps.

People are people, and sometimes things just don't work out. We tried and tried, over and over, but nothing seemed to work.

And nothing we said was gonna save us from the fallout. It's something we both need to somehow accept.

_And we know it's never simple, _

_Never easy. _

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me. _

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand, _

_And I can't, _

_Breathe, _

_Without you, _

_But I have to, _

_Breathe, _

_Without you, _

_But I have to. _

We know it's not gonna be simple or easy. Three years is a long time. You don't just forget it overnight.

And there's never a clean break. No one is here to save me this time. I'm on my own now, and I gotta get through it alone.

But it's hard, because I keep thinking about you, and remembering everything about you. You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand.

I can't breathe without you, even though I have to. The tears keep coming and I can't breathe without you, but I have to learn how.

_It's two a.m. _

_Feelin' like I just lost a friend. _

_Hope you know it's not easy, _

_Easy for me. _

_It's two a.m. _

_Feelin' like I just lost a friend. _

_Hope you know this ain't easy, _

_Easy for me. _

I got home from my meeting and went straight to bed. I couldn't sleep though. I laid there all night staring at the ceiling.

I looked at my clock. Two a.m. I just wanted to get to sleep. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing. It was John. I thought about not answering it, but I did anyway.

"Hey John"

"Hey Chels. I couldn't sleep and wanted to know how you were doing."

"Felling like I just lost a friend. I hope you know that this isn't easy for me John"

"I know Chels. That's why I called."

"It's two a.m, and all I can think about is us, and everything we've been through. I feel like I just lost a friend. This really isn't easy for me, at all." I started.

_And we know it's never simple, _

_Never easy. _

_Never a clean break, noone here to save me. _

_I can't, _

_Breathe, _

_Without you, _

_But I have to, _

_Breathe, _

_Without you, _

_But I have to. _

"And we know it's never simple. And it's never easy. There's never a clean break, especially when you've been together as long as we have, and have gone through as much as we have. I'm alone now, there's no one to protect me anymore, no one here to save me."

"Chels I'm always gonna be around to protect you."

"You don't get it John, I can't BREATHE without you, but I have to. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I don't know if what I did was even the right thing. Cause I can't even breathe without you John. But I have to."

_Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm) _

_Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm) _

_Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm) _

_Sorry _

"I'm sorry John, I'm sorry for everything. For all the fighting we've done in the last year. And I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you. I'm so so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I don't know what to do. I don't know where to go from here. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I do still love you."

"What about Randy? I thought you wanted to be with him?"

"I don't know John, maybe he was just my escape from the arguing. I'm so sorry John. I know what's done is done, but I can't help but feel like I just made the biggest mistake of my life in letting you go" I said not able to hold back my tears. "I'm so sorry"

"I'm sorry too Chels. I'm sorry for the fighting, and then not fighting when I should have to keep you. I don't wanna be with Ashley Chels, I wanna be with you. I've only ever wanted to be with you. I love you Chels, I always have and I always will. I'm sorry"

"I love you too John"


End file.
